1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a co-extruded LED light tube assembly which is moisture resistant.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
LED light tubes or LED luminaries are known and commonly used. These devices are conventionally made from a combination of metal, plastic and glass. A rear component includes a metal heat sink to draw heat away from a LED circuit board mounted therein and a lens is snapped onto or glued onto the rear component with end caps completing the assembly. Commonly available prior art LED light tubes are not watertight or moisture resistant. This is a problem if the LED light tubes are used underwater or in a moist environment such as a refrigerator display case. The LEDs on the LED circuit board require circuitry and electrical connections in order to function properly and moisture can have a detrimental effect on the electronics.